


The Loop

by Sun_Flow3r



Series: Incandescence [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Back at it again with the homo robos, Cayde-6 gettin his feels on, Destiny 2, Hopefully this is good who knows, M/M, Prophet-9 is like oshit what do, Thanks to the Your Name ost lmao, This is way longer hallelujah, Vex are shit, homo robos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_Flow3r/pseuds/Sun_Flow3r
Summary: It twisted your insides into knots and if he could cry he would, but instead he was stuck with a sadness that made him want to forget but also made him paranoid that one day he would forget.





	The Loop

Now in his defence he went through with his mission almost entirely blinded by anger, so it's understandable that something went wrong. It just sucked that what happened to go wrong has caused him to get stuck in a vex time loop which will last probably forever, given his luck. Cayde-6 had to admit that failsafe, and her evil twin failsafe, were right when they said his plan wasn't well thought out,  _stupid_. Or maybe more so that Cayde himself was stupid, not that it mattered now considering he'd been stuck halfway in the air for who knows how long now, teleporting from place to place. It sucked and it was making him feel nauseas, or as nauseas as an exo could get.

Cayde could tell you it was pretty nauseas, being stuck in a time-loop certainly gave you a lot of time to think about all kinds of things. Things you didn't really want to think about, things that Cayde really wasn't keen on revisiting, like when the city fell and Prophet-9 along with it. So far the only redeemable thing about anything that had happened recently was that at least his ghost wasn't as weak as before, all other aspects made him want to scream his voice raw. He supposed someone else would have to do his job instead, take revenge on Ghaul, maybe when they start rebuilding the city they'll find Prophet and he'll get a proper burial. Cayde kicked his legs absentmindedly, it felt awkward to just stay still while he was suspended in the air. Then again it was awkward in general to  _be_ stuck in midair. He let out a loud groan, if he was going to be stuck like this forever he was going to die of boredom, his guess was that he'd been stuck for at least two days.

Two days of nothing but his thoughts to keep him company, it was driving him mad, and making him upset. He would think about as many random things as possible but his mind would always drag him back to Prophet-9, kicking and screaming. AS much as Cayde enjoyed thinking about Prophet and all the experiences they had shared together, it also hurt in a sharp, cloying kind of way that kept throbbing for hours after; no matter what you did to stop it. It twisted your insides into knots and if he could cry he would but instead he was stuck with a sadness that made him want to forget that Prophet had ever existed but also made him paranoid that one day he  _would_ forget.

It was a vicious cycle of grief and pain and anger, and Cayde had had just about enough of it. He'd been through a lot of things throughout his life but this had to be top three at least of all time shittiest experiences, he'd had close friends and the like die in front of him before but somehow this was different, and he didn't know why. Cayde-6 couldn't figure it out for the life of him, why Prophet's death was so much worse than others he had experienced, when he had seen people be torn apart only feet from him. And yet Prophet-9's fall had him stuck in the grasp of grief so strong sometimes he forgot anything else existed in the world, the only thing keeping him from shutting down had been his plan of revenge; revenge that was unlikely to be done by his hand now.

He was broken from his self pity musings by failsafe, and of course her evil twin failsafe, alerting him that she had found a guardian and that they were on their way. God, Cayde hoped it was one of his hunters, preferably one he knew well. One that wouldn't spread around what kind of predicament he'd gotten himself into, Zavala didn't need anymore ammo in regards to Cayde and his many strange mistakes. It was a strong possibility that he ended up in weird situations often, and that quite possibly was why he wasn't allowed to leave the city often.

Eventually the guardian found him, and to his relief it was a hunter however, with the helmet on Cayde-6 had no idea which one it could be. In fact he had no idea exactly how many of his hunters had survived the attack, he didn't doubt that Ikora and Zavala were fine, those two were almost impossible to kill. And because nothing is ever easy, as they spoke a vex hydra just had to appear, or it was more like the hunter looked at him as he talked, which was par the course for Cayde if he was being honest.

As the vex and the hunter fought Cayde- was hit with the realisation that this guardian still had their light, it drove the air from him as he watched them cut through enemies like a hot knife through butter. It was, confusing, he couldn't figure out why this guardian had their light still, while everyone else was cut off. In the least he was grateful it was one of his, and not a smarmy warlock or some stuck up titan. And the longer Cayde watched them fight, the more he thought that he definitely knew this guardian, the fight style was so familiar but he just couldn't quite place it.

As they squared off against the hydra and called their golden gun Cayde felt a shock of electricity through his body, a cool feeling settled in his stomach. He wanted to believe it but at the same time he couldn't, and yet the way this hunter danced through the flames, the sound of six bullets cracking from their chamber in quick succession. It was almost undeniable, Cayde-6 knew this guardian almost better than he knew himself, but he had also seen their descent as the city fell.

As the hydra burned away his processors began to hurt, want and need battling with common sense. There was no time for heavy thinking however, as his body began to tingle in a way that he had learnt meant he was moving locations again. He quickly made sure the guardian knew the solution to his little problem, a minor task and if he could've done it himself he would've been off this planet yesterday. Their ghost answered him seconds before he teleported away again, and that just about solidified what he'd been thinking the whole time, he only knew one person with a ghost that sounded like that and tended to answer for its guardian.

He would have to worry about all of that later however, as he was suddenly free from the loop and somewhere he'd not seen before. With no weapon, no light and his damaged ghost the only option Cayde-6 had was to run, and run fast. Failsafe worked well as cover from the seemingly hundreds of vex that seemed very intent on killing him, maybe they didn't like their technology being messed around with. Cayde crouched behind a ledge inside Exodus Black as footfalls sounded in the hallway coming up to the room, this was it, he didn't think he'd ever been so nervous and so hopeful at the same time before.

As the guardian and their ghost entered the room, his ghost popped over the ledge, Cayde quickly hushed it and pulled it back down before standing up himself. His ghost faded into him as he stepped up onto the platform, looking down on the guardian who waved at him, vex teleporter in the other hand. Cayde felt himself lock up and then his mouth started running "So it is true, the light's found its way back to you?" he gestured offhandedly "not that I'm, jealous, or anything" the hunter still had their face obscured and for the moment Cayde could pretend he wasn't being slowly crushed by a dead end hope. He recognised the way this hunter moved in a fight he was sure of it, and they were a gunslinger, but there was a chance he was projecting what he wanted onto someone who wasn't it. He wanted to believe that Prophet was tough enough, lucky enough, that the fall wouldn't have done him in but at the same time, that tower was the highest point within the entire city and he fell separated from the light.

He awkwardly chuckled "take it easy out there will ya, you're making me look bad" not that he hadn't already made himself look bad, getting trapped in a vex time loop of all things. In the least it would make an interesting story, the guardian threw the teleporter to him and he caught it excitedly. This was his revenge, he was holding it in his hand and he would make it a reality, even if it miraculously turned out that Prophet has been alive all this time Ghaul still deserves a bullet in the head for making him deal with this roller-coaster ride of emotions; there would be no mercy for him. Then the ghost started talking to him, and the familiarity  _hurt_ he wanted so badly for them to be who he thought they were, he didn't think he'd ever wanted something this badly before. He held up a hand, silencing the ghost and stood up from where he was crouched at the teleporter, he dusted himself off and cleared his throat "Which uh, which one of my hunters are you? you seem familiar but" Cayde gestured towards his helmet and shrugged. 

The guardian let out a soft chuckle and Cayde just about melted on the spot, a sound tore itself from his throat as the hunter removed his helmet to reveal Prophet-9. Cayde stumbled his way over to him, knees suddenly weak as they both reached out and clung to each other roughly, Cayde clenching his jaw to stop himself from saying something stupid. He held tighter to Prophet's cloak as a light bulb went off in his head, he cared about Prophet and not like a close friend, as in wanted to spend the rest of his existence with him; as in he would like to wake up every morning and have his face be the first thing he saw. " _Oh_ " it was exciting and it was scary and it explained everything that he had gone through up until this very moment, and he never wanted to deal with those feelings and thoughts again. Prophet pulled back, still keeping his hold on Cayde and looked at him with a questioning expression, Cayde laughed and danced away from the other exo. "I'm just happy you're alive, I thought you died!" Prophet smiled and fiddled with his cloak, his ghost floating around them both. "It was a close call that's for sure, if my ghost hadn't found me I definitely wouldn't be here" Cayde wasn't surprised Prophet's ghost had saved him, those two had a different bond from the rest of the guardian/ghost pairs. 

He spun around and picked up his teleporter, waving it in the air he turned to Prophet with a small smile, "so are we leaving this vex infested planet?". Prophet nodded and picked up his helmet, it had been dropped to the ground when they'd been holding onto each other, "Let's do it". They said their goodbyes to Failsafe, Prophet promising to return so she wouldn't get too lonely, and they left towards the farm. According to Prophet, Zavala was there but Ikora had yet to be found, Cayde could easily guess where she would be considering the circumstances; and wished Prophet luck with talking to her. He knew she'd be quite melancholy, she was attached to the Traveller and the Speaker and now both had been taken from them all, Cayde made sure to keep close to Prophet as they made their way through the Farm to where Zavala was set up. Prophet would be going soon to bring Ikora back and he just knew he'd miss him once he left, but it wouldn't be as bad anymore, now that he knew that he was alive and as well as can be given the situation. 

Cayde-6 was ready to give Ghaul what he deserves, excited to have his fire team together once again and excited to see where he and Prophet will go now. He'll tell him once everything is all over, he had plenty of time to work up the courage.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm worried that it's too much rambling but like, I hope it's good lmao.  
> Two in one day god bless my sudden work ethic aka i'm shit  
> aka x2 did I go off on a tangent in the middle of this who knoooows


End file.
